End of the game
by Otaku Annabell- Yaoi Rocks
Summary: 'It had been so long since Shiki had said something,'based on comatose! Shiki game ending. Also, Shiki does play a part in this story.


**End of the game**

**Just a ShikiXAkira Drabble because I really need to practice writing, and this was the pairing that came to my mind while listening to secret base (anohana), go figure. Partially based off the comatose Shiki ending from the game, though its been a long time since I played it so I can't remember it very well. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Togainu no Chi, or any of the characters in the game. All rights go to Nitroxchiral.**_

* * *

Akira reached down to grasp at a frail shoulder, and released a sigh. "Time to go, Shiki. This place was one of the best yet though, right?" he breathed.

He couldn't help the hitch of his breath as no response came from the other boy. Not that it came as a surprise of course. It had been so long since Shiki had said something, or fought, or even moved. Once upon a time he would have been glad. Not anymore though. It had taken some time, but he had come to understand Shiki; without realizing it, he had come to love him. He found himself wishing often that Shiki had never fought with Nicole Premier. That way he wouldn't be this way, he reasoned.

Stepping forward now, he pushed the wheelchair along in front of him, down the path. It had been like this for years. The disaster of Toshima left far behind in Japan's history. Still though Shiki hadn't woken up; hadn't snapped out of that comatose state.

He wasn't surprise when a group of men sidled up to them.

"Heh, what d'we have here?" one questioned gruffly. "Looks like someone we know, right boys?"

Sighing yet again, Akira moved to unsheathe the sword he had equipped himself with- Shiki's former sword, swiftly dealing a blow to the nearest opponent. He found a bitter smile creep onto his face as he battled. What he would give for Shiki to be the one fighting, moving, instead of him. Long ago he would have been repulsed by such thoughts, but now he found it easier to merely accept them. He had learnt his lesson with Keisuke after all.

Soon dealing the final blow to his enemies, who now lay motionless and bloodied around him, he wiped Shiki's blade, before skilfully slipping it back into its holster.

"You've improved. At least the little puppy knows how to defend itself now."

A blunt voice broke through the aftermath's silence. Akira froze in shock, before slowly turning to face the wheelchair. Sure enough, a very much awake and smirking Shiki sat in the wheelchair.

"Pet." He acknowledged, bemusedly.

"S-Shiki," Akira found himself stuttering in spite of himself. "You're awake."

This prompted a frown from Shiki as he surveyed his surroundings. "Just long have I been 'asleep' for?"

Akira looked over solemnly. "Years," he whispered.

Shiki was smart, he knew what that meant. "So my puppy has been looking after me all by himself for that long?" he asked. A small nod was produced from Akira in affirmation, causing Shiki to smirk. "Nice to know you're actually such an obedient puppy."

Akira grumbled, but didn't comment on Shiki's observations. A thought made him turn his head away from the other man. This had happened before. Akira would have fallen asleep while looking after Shiki somewhere, and he dreamt of Shiki waking up. The first time it had happened, he had nearly cried in happiness, as out of character as it seemed. His happiness had been crushed however, upon hugging Shiki, as he found himself opening eyes yet again to see the lifeless Shiki he had grown used to.

"This... isn't a dream, is it?" He asked quietly.

Picking up on it, Shiki scoffed. "Do I look like an illusion or something to you?"

Akira shook his head. "No, but I've had dreams just like this. You wake up, and I get so excited," he trailed off, before finishing quietly, "Only to wake up myself."

This sentence seemed to bring the realness of the situation down upon Shiki, for his gaze softened. Grasping the wheels of the chair in his now weak hands, he pushed himself forward. Reaching Akira, he pulled the other boy- no, man now, he corrected himself- down to his height, and gently pressed his lips against the other's. Unlike so many times before, this Akira didn't protest, in fact leaning forward to increase the intimacy. Shiki felt a smirk form as he took in his puppies new-found obedience. With a tug of his arms, albeit a weak one, he pulled Akira down upon his lap, dominating the kiss, even in his current state.

As they pulled away, Akira found a genuine warmth fill his chest. Leaning forward, he whispered three words that had been stuck in his mind for years, "I love you."

Shiki knew that things had changed now. They were no longer in Toshima, no longer had reasons to hate one another, and on top of that, his pet had done so much for him during his weakness. It was time he ended his game, he decided. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Akira's. "I love you too, Akira."

* * *

**R&R. Constructive criticism welcome.**


End file.
